Chapter 11
'Chapter 11 '''of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title "Roy's Wild Dance." Plot The battle continued into the night with both sides fighting ferociously against the other; one for survival while the other for utter annihilation of their prey. Meanwhile, Rory Mercury was going through an unknown symptom that made her look like she was experiencing extreme ecstasy. Though Itami Youji wanted to check up on Rory, he was held back by Lelei La Lalena and Tuka Luna Marceau. Lelei continued to explain that it's dangerous to approach her because she was experiencing something only an Apostle would. Rory's situation was still not too dangerous as she was far away from the main battle. However, should she find herself in the midst of it, her own heightened feeling would push her over the edge of rationality and she would instantly cut a swath of death along the path she walked. The battle at the East Gate was taking a turn for the worse. Pina Co Lada realized that the morale of the soldiers was declining at an alarming rate and when asked of Norma Co Igloo's whereabouts, Grey Co Aldo only replied that Norma was last seen on the wall right above the gate. The combined forces in Italica stationed at the East Gate was slowly but surely pushed back into the compound of the city itself. The bandits first took control of the walls that secured the gate and later opened the gate itself to welcome a group of men who towed numerous dead bodies into view which the bandits gleefully used to taunt the people who watched from the other of the erected fence. One of the young man who watched from behind the fence was infuriated when the bandits humiliated the corpse of his lover that he charged right out from behind the fence. This caused a domino effect on the others as many more followed suit as they let their anger take over their better judgment. Back at South Gate, Rory was getting more excited by the passing of each minute as her body acted as a conduit which the dead who fell on the battlefield would be transferred to her God, Emroy, through her. This had the effect of something akin to an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. Knowing that they would not be able to do anything should they stay and that Rory's condition would only prove to be a distraction to the men of Third Recon Team, Itami ordered Kuribayashi Shino to bring Rory along as the both of them together with Tomita Akira and himself would travel immediately towards the East Gate. However, the effect of the souls proved too much for Rory to keep it bottled in any longer that she dashed towards the scene of battle on her own two feet, faster than anyone believe possible. Leaving the Third Recon in Kuwahara Souichiro's care, Itami left the scene with both Tomita and Kuribayashi. Aerial combat unit, the Fourth Combat Unit, appeared across the horizon just as the sun began to rise, signifying a new day. With only five minutes' ETA to Italica, Kengun Shunya ordered all his men to load up their guns and all the combat helicopters to prep their weapons for the upcoming battle at the East Gate of Italica. He even told one of his men to start playing the music they brought along just for the ride; Wagner's ''Ride of the Valkyries. Their first target would be the bandits that were right outside the East Gate. The battle continued with the good men and women of Italica engaging the bloodthirsty bandits. In the midst of all the confusion of death and battle Rory dropped right into the center of the engagement, signifying the beginning of the involvement of the JSDF in the siege of Italica as the East Gate exploded with a thunderous sound and the resulting shockwave threw anyone within the vicinity of the blast flying right as a music the locals had never heard of could be heard vibrating through the surrounding air.Category:Manga